Irreplaceable Bonds
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura meets Sasuke after many years of lost hope and ends up pregnant with his child. In all her attempts to shield Kiza from the truth of who her father is the two end up his prisoner under orders. With only one way to save her child Sakura tells Sasuke the truth. Sasuke now has to work to gain the love of his daughter and her mother but the bonds may already be severed for good.
1. An Unforgettable Face and Regrets

**Because of lack of views and interest with my guest the story "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" has been discontinued!**

**But here is a new story! Sakura x Sasuke!**

"**Irreplaceable Bonds"**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Face and Regrets

_**-Flashback 4 years ago-**_

_**Sakura was on a dire mission and needed to stop for provisions in the closest village because she had no more. Her feet kicked up some of the dirt from the road and she sighed, Sakura had come to terms that she would never see Sasuke again and she guessed she was fine with that, it just left a deep bitterness in her heart that no one could cure.**_

_**Rain began to pour out of the skies as if the God's were weeping upon this pathetic excuse for land. Sakura looked up and huffed, 'Great, just great. It had to rain today of all days.' Clearly not paying attention, Sakura ran into something hard and fell to the ground making her swear, "Fuck, what was that…?" She looked up only for her heart to skip a beat. **_

_**There in all his glory stood Sasuke Uchiha, "Sakura…" Sakura instantly shielded her heart from becoming too attached, "Hello Sasuke." She stood abruptly and brushed her medic apron off. Sasuke just stared at Sakura intently making Sakura feel uncomfortable, "Okay well if you're done staring at me I must go and restock my provisions." **_

_**Suddenly a hand grabbed onto Sakura's arm, making her look back, "Yes Sasuke?" But all she could think was-'Get away from him! Don't get too attached!' She did not expect what he did next; he kissed her… Sakura savored the flavors she had been longing for all these years. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes before leaning into her ear and whispering, "I need you Sakura…" At the time she didn't realize that meant "Hey I'm going to use your body and then run."**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Daydreaming was a luxury for this mother of a four year old, "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" Sakura snapped out of her daze to see a group of children ganging up on her little girl. She quickly stood and ran to her daughter, "What have I told you brats about picking on my daughter!?" one of the children pointed and laughed, "My mommy says her daddy is nothing but a cold killer!" She sighed and picked her daughter up, "Kiza, mommy keeps telling you not to play with those mean kids…."

Sakura had been a teenage mother and to make matters worse, rumors spread quickly through the village to who the father was. She didn't know how these rumors spread because it was illegal to speak of who Kiza's father was under penalty of death.

-_Flashback three and a half years ago-_

_Tsunade and Sakura were carrying stacks of paperwork whenever Tsunade pulled Sakura into her office, "Sakura, is there something I should know about…?" Sakura, being a hormonal mess, broke down and began to cry, "I didn't mean for this to happen Milady!" Tsunade began rubbing Sakura's back, "Who's the father Sakura…" Sakura looked down ashamed of herself, "T…the father is Sasuke Uchiha…" _

_After an hour of being scolded Tsunade sat back in her chair, "We are going to need to monitor your condition from now on…" Sakura nodded, "Milady… please, please this has to be top secret." Tsunade nodded, "All right, just like with how Naruto lived… the child will know nothing of its father and it will be forbidden to speak of it in public under penalty of death." Sakura nodded and sniffed._

_-Three months later-_

_Sakura screamed in the labor and delivery room, "OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" Tsunade, Ino and Naruto were the only ones who knew the truth. So those three were the only ones allowed in the delivery room. Naruto wiped some sweat from Sakura's forehead, "Common Kura you can do it!" Ino nodded, "Yeah forehead! This should be a breeze!" After six more pushes the cry of life was heard and Tsunade held up the precious baby girl, "It's a girl! What are you going to name her Sakura?" Sakura looked dumbfounded, "I never even considered a name…" Tsunade chuckled, "Well I will be back in a bit and by then I want a name._

_Ino and Naruto began arguing over what name the beautiful dark haired and emerald eyed baby girl should have whenever Naruto spat out, "KIZA!" Sakura's eyes shot up, "Kiza huh…. I like that….Kiza it is" Sakura smiled softly at the baby girl in her arms whenever Tsunade walked back in, "Have a name for the angel yet?" Sakura smiled and nodded, "Kiza" Tsunade awed at this name, "What a beautiful name." Sakura looked up, "Tsunade can I speak to you alone?" Tsunade ushered Ino and Naruto out of the room._

_Upon the door clicking close Tsunade turned around, "What's troubling you Sakura?" Sakura shook her head, "It's the last name…. On the birth certificate I want you to put Uchiha… But I want her referred as Kiza Haruno." Tsunade nodded, "All right, done." Sakura smiled at this, "You can let the blondes back in, I need to speak to them." Tsunade nodded and allowed Ino and Naruto back in the room. _

_Sakura looked at the two blondes, "Ino, Naruto, I would like you two to be the godparents of Kiza." Ino squealed with delight and Naruto did a happy dance. Naruto stayed long after Ino had gone home, "Hey Sakura…?" Sakura smiled, "Yeah?" Naruto fidgeted nervously, "D….Do you think I could be Kiza's father…?" Sakura's eyes widened, "But Naruto…" Naruto held his hand up, "I want to do this. I want to be there to help you." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you Naruto…"_

_-End of flashback-_

Kiza and Sakura returned home and Kiza ran to Naruto excitedly, "DADDY!" Naruto glanced up, "Hey baby girl! Did you have fun at the park?" Kiza looked down and Naruto sighed, "They picked on you again didn't they baby girl…?" Kiza sniffled and nodded, "They kept saying my daddy was a bad man but I told them you were my daddy!" Naruto smiled and hugged Kiza tightly, "That's my girl!"

Once Kiza was put to bed Sakura collapsed on the couch onto Naruto which made him chuckle, "Long day?" Sakura opened and eye and scowled, "Oh Mr. Hokage, you wouldn't know." Naruto had been named the sixth Hokage soon after Kiza's birth and at his coronation he claimed to the entire city that Kiza was his daughter, which sadly, no one believed.

Sakura sighed and looked up, "Naruto… Do you ever regret claiming Kiza as yours…?" Naruto looked down at Sakura, "Whaaat? Hell no! I was there for Kiza's birth and I have been there ever since! Kiza may not be mine biologically but in my heart she is mine!" Sakura looked down, "Naruto… I… I am taking Kiza and we are leaving the village…" Naruto's eyes widened, for four years now Kiza and Sakura had been around him, Kiza called him daddy and he loved this little girl, "NO SAKURA! AS HOKAGE I FORBID IT!" Sakura sat up and glared, "Then I have no option but to defect!" Sakura got up and ran to her bedroom, leaving Naruto petrified.

He had hoped last night was a terrifying dream, it had to have been. Naruto awoke on the couch in a panic only to find Sakura and Kiza gone. Naruto quickly got his Hokage cloak on and ran to the Hokage tower, his secretary, Mai greeted him, "Good morning Hokage-sama." Naruto snapped at her, "MAI ASSEMBLE A TEAM OF TRACKING ANBU BLACK OPS! SAKURA HARUNO AND KIZA HARUNO HAVE LEFT THE VILLAGE! I WANT THEM BROUGHT BACK UNHARMED!" Mai scrambled to call the tracking ANBU team as quickly as possible. Sakura had Kiza on her back as she ran swiftly through the woods; she had snuck out as soon as Naruto had fallen asleep last night so she had a good head start.

Sasuke walked through Orochimaru's lair only for Kabuto to appear in front of him, "Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you Sasuke." Sasuke growled and vanished, only to appear in front of Orochimaru, "You called…?" Orochimaru grinned, "Ah yes, Sasuke I have a mission for you. It seems that there has been an heir to the Uchiha name created. Her mother is someone you may know… Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke's eyes widened, 'So Sakura and Itachi had gotten together and made a child have they…' Orochimaru grinned and continued, "No one knows who the father is, but you are to go and capture the little girl and her mother. Do not harm them, I need them unharmed…" Sasuke scowled, "So is there a name for this little girl?" Orochimaru grinned and licked his teeth, "Yes, the child's name is Kiza Haruno." Sasuke nodded and vanished.

Sakura had passed the land of fire's border and was now in a small village to get provisions she needed, "Kiza are you hungry honey?" Kiza looked up and nodded, "Yes mamma." Sakura had cleared her bank out before she left so she had a hefty amount of spending money. Sakura sighed, "Kiza let me tell you something…" Sakura knelt down in front of Kiza, "Naruto was not your real father…" Kiza looked down, "I know… I mean, I look nothing like him mamma…" Sakura smiled sadly and hugged Kiza tightly, "Now, how about we get that monster in your tummy fed." Kiza laughed as Sakura stood up and turned around only to run into someone, "I'm so sorry, please excuse me!" She was about to move to get Kiza something to eat whenever a certain voice made her freeze in her spot, "Hello Sakura…"

Sakura looked back, "Sasuke…" Kiza looked up at her mother and the stranger, "Hey mister, your hair looks like a chicken!" Sakura's head snapped down, "KIZA! Apologize!" Kiza looked down, "I'm sorry mister, please forgive my rudeness…" Sakura held Kiza's hand tightly, "Sorry Sasuke but I have to get Kiza fed…" As soon as Sakura walked by him, Sasuke reared his arm back and knocked Sakura out. He picked her form up off of the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Kiza began to cry, "Why would you hurt my mommy you jerk!" Sasuke ignored the brat and knocked her out too.

Whenever Sakura awoke her vision was blurred but she could see the Uchiha clan crest a mile away, "Sasuke what the hell!" Sasuke glanced back and gave her a short answer, "Lord Orochimaru wants you and the brat." Sakura began to fume, "LET GO OF US SASUKE, I REFUSE TO GO TO OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke was losing his temper, "SHUT UP!" Sakura quieted down for the moment and reached out to hold Kiza's tiny hand.

After a few hours of Sasuke carrying her and Kiza on his shoulders the two were thrown to the ground roughly. Kiza looked up at Sasuke and began crying. Sakura immediately sheltered Kiza and stroked her long raven black hair, "Shhh, Kiza calm down." Kiza looked up, "Mommy I'm hungry…" It dawned on Sakura that she hadn't been able to buy Kiza anything to eat before Sasuke had knocked her out. Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Kiza needs to eat Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No." Sakura began to get more and more pissed off, "She's a child Sasuke! She's not used to traveling and not eating!" Sasuke's eyes snapped over to Sakura, "Shut up before I run you through with my Chidori."

Whenever Sasuke fell asleep Sakura quietly picked up Kiza and began running in the opposite direction. Without any food in her stomach she pumped as much chakra into her legs as possible to run faster. Sasuke awoke suddenly and began to swear before vanishing and appearing right in front of Sakura. Sakura stopped and her eyes grew large before Sasuke slapped her so hard it sent her to the ground. Sakura allowed the blood to drip from her mouth and nose, her cheek was now bruised and stung. Kiza scrambled to her mother, "Mommy you're bleeding!"

Sasuke angrily grabbed Sakura by her long pink hair and pulled her off the ground, "If you ever try and run from me again I will make sure to make you suffer by killing your brat in front of your eyes!" Sakura's eyes grew large and Kiza began to kick Sasuke's leg, "LET MY MOMMY GO!" Sasuke swiftly kicked Kiza in the stomach, making her double over and cough harshly. Sakura's eyes grew large, "KIZA!"

The next day Sakura awoke with her hands tied behind her back with a lead that Sasuke held like a dog on a leash. The same was for Kiza, except the poor child was now so weak that she kept falling. Sakura stopped and Sasuke's Sharingan eyes snapped back to her, "Move." Sakura began to sob, "Sasuke she needs rest! She's only four and she hasn't eaten in three days! She will die if she doesn't eat soon!" Sasuke snorted and tied the two up only to walk to a river and coming back with plenty of fish. After everyone ate Sasuke forced everyone to move again.

They trudged on for five more days without food, water or a bath and Sakura felt disgusting. Kiza began to faint more and more often until the sixth day she fainted and her heart stopped, "KIZA! KIZA!" Sakura knew this was one of Sasuke's problems that Kiza had inherited. Sakura began to give Kiza CPR and Sasuke stood there wide eyed watching Sakura try to revive her child. Sakura kept going until Kiza began to gasp for air and Sakura wrapped her arms around Kiza tightly, "Mommy… It happened again didn't it…?" Sakura nodded as she cried and stroked Kiza's hair lovingly.

Sasuke stood there coldly, "You never told me she had heart problems." Sakura picked Kiza up and allowed her to rest in her arms. Sakura looked at Kiza tenderly, brushing a stray raven black hair out of her eyes as she slept only to notice that Kiza's rib cage had begun to show. Sakura stopped walking, "Sasuke, I promise to cooperate as long as you kept Kiza fed… I don't care about myself, please…. She's only four years old…." Sasuke didn't even answer her.

Another few days went on without food or water and Kiza's heart had stopped three more times, "SASUKE I'M BEGGING YOU!" He didn't answer her again only to keep walking. On the fourth day when Kiza's heart stopped once again and almost didn't come back, Sakura had no other choice, "WILL YOU LET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER DIE!?" Sasuke froze with wide eyes and turned around, "What did you just say…?" Sakura stood there sternly with tear filled eyes, "You heard me. Kiza is your daughter. Will you allow her to die!?" Sasuke took a step back, 'Of course, the resemblance is undeniable between us and she has the same heart problem as I do. How could I not see it sooner?'

Sasuke took a shaky step towards Sakura, "S…She's my daughter…?" Sakura looked at Kiza's sleeping form, "I thought it would be obvious…." Sasuke stopped standing right above Kiza and looking straight down at her, 'And I harmed my own child and the mother of our child… I am no better than Itachi now…' Sakura speaking brought him out of his thoughts, "She grew up with Naruto as her father… Since you weren't there…" Sasuke's eyes widened, 'Naruto raised my child…' Sasuke fell to his knees and looked at his hands, "Sakura… may I hold our daughter… I will get her fed…" Sakura was now pissed, "NOW YOU WANT TO HOLD HER!? I WROTE TO YOU MULTIPLE TIMES TRYING TO GET YOU TO COME HOME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH HER! I NEEDED YOU, NO, WE NEEDED YOU SASUKE!" Sasuke's eyes widened, "I never got any messages…." Sakura didn't trust Sasuke with their daughter, "No I will not allow you to touch our daughter!" Sasuke looked up and Sakura froze, Sasuke was crying.


	2. An Open Book

**Sorry guys! I've been super busy lately. And believe me, I don't like being busy.**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: An Open Book

The next few days were filled with silence. No one spoke except Kiza telling Sakura she was hungry and in return Sakura would give Sasuke the death glare. The bitter wind was starting to pick up as winter rolled through the lands, killing off anything that might have been alive and green once. The longer the three walked the more exhausted poor Kiza became, making her susceptible to her heart issues. Honestly that scared Sakura more than anything.

One starry filled night the snow began sprinkling from the skies as Sasuke, Sakura and Kiza huddled around a fire. Kiza was passed out in Sakura's lap and Sasuke sat across from them watching intently and learning every little detail from Sakura how it was to be a parent.

Sakura sadly looked up, "S…Sasuke…" she shivered. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura shaking from the bitter cold air, "Yeah?" Sakura smiled sadly and her sparkling emerald eyes no longer had that flame to it. Sakura let out a breath of cold air, "Do you really plan to take your daughter and the mother of your daughter to Orochimaru….?" Silence… But then Sasuke spoke up, "No, I plan to take us to the woods next to a lake and create a home there for our family…" Honestly, Sakura couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, "But won't Orochimaru come after us…?" Sasuke shrugged, "Probably."

Playing with a stick and drawing in the snow, Sakura paused and looked up, "Sasuke, I don't want you to do this because you feel you have to. Kiza and I did just fine before you came along. And as far as Kiza knows, Naruto is her father…" Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, "I don't want someone else raising my child from now on." Sakura let out a shivering sigh. Sasuke sighed and walked around the crackling embers of the flames to sit beside Sakura; gently he put his arm around her shivering frame to shield her from the cold.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and began crying as if the world were ending, "Sasuke, four years. Four years of raising this child practically alone, four years of shame and four years of Kiza being picked on. You have no idea what that does to someone!" Sasuke didn't know what to do… he was no good with feelings. So he simply patted her on the back, making Sakura look up at him in complete distrust, "Sasuke, you don't even know how to simply comfort someone when they cry. How do you expect to handle Kiza when she falls and her knees get all cut up? You can't just pat her on the back. She will want to know that it will be okay she will want to know that you are there for her."

Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's words of parenting. In all honesty, Sasuke never had that special treatment as a child. He simply was patted on the back and told to suck it up. He knew if he wanted any chance to raise his child he was going to have to step out of his comfort zone and make some changes in his life. Sakura sighed, "Sasuke, you can't be told one day that you're a father and expect to become the best dad in the world over night. You're going to have to spend time with Kiza alone and show her the love she needs. If you can do that and Kiza becomes attached to you then I will consider staying." Sasuke nodded slightly, his mind racing with all of this new information given to him. Sasuke knew this was his one test to be a true father to Kiza and he wasn't going to let this slip.

Snow sprinkled down from the heavens down to the earth as the three began to move forward towards a lake that was well hidden off of any path. Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded at him and then looked down at Kiza, "Honey, I need you to stay with Sasuke. Mommy will be right back okay?" Kiza nodded and Sakura released Kiza's hand and began walking a short distance away. Sasuke looked at Kiza, she was a beautiful mix between Sakura and himself; he couldn't help but fall in love with this child that Sakura and he had produced. Kiza began to shiver slightly and Sasuke held his hand out to her and Kiza eyed his hand as if it were a trick. Sasuke sighed and got on one knee, "Kiza, honey, I am your real father." Kiza's eyes widened and began to tear up, "S…So… You're my real daddy?" Sasuke nodded and Kiza ran into his arms crying, "OH DADDY! I'VE WAITED FOR FOREVER TO MEET YOU!"

Orochimaru scowled and began growling at the information given to him by Kabuto, "And you're SURE Sasuke has defied me?" Kabuto nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes Lord Orochimaru. The girl, Sakura, revealed to him that the little girl was indeed his child." Orochimaru scowled harder and looked up at Kabuto, "In that case, send out my most loyal subjects and capture the three all-together." Kabuto sighed, "There's only one problem, we lost track of Sasuke, Sakura and Kiza." Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "I am losing patience Kabuto. Send out the tracker snakes then!" Kabuto bowed, "As you wish."

Kabuto walked to the darkest park of the lair only to hear loud hissing, "I never have liked these things…" He stopped in front of the cages and explained the situation to the trackers and they all hissed in agreement. Kabuto released the large snakes from their cages and they all began to start tracking Sasuke's scent immediately. Kabuto smiled, "If anyone will find Sasuke, it's those damn tracker snakes."

Sasuke and Kiza had become inseparable over the next couple of weeks. Sasuke had no need to build a home anymore because someone had abandoned a fairly new home right beside the as of the moment, frozen, lake. The tracker snakes were coming closer to the home and stopped whenever they saw Sasuke and Kiza run outside in the snow without Sakura. The tracker snakes decided to take the mother as a hostage for bait for Sasuke to return. Sakura was out back hanging some laundry whenever one of the tracker snakes rushed in on her and wrapped around her body as another tracker snake bit onto the first and swiftly dragged both it and Sakura back to Orochimaru's lair.

Kiza and Sasuke laughed as they ran back inside the house, "Mommy! Daddy and I are home!" Nothing… Sasuke couldn't sense Sakura's chakra anywhere and began to worry; until he saw from a window a single tracker snake staring at him from the woods. Sasuke's heart dropped, he knew what had just happened. Sakura had been taken hostage by Orochimaru through his tracker snakes. Sasuke didn't know what to do; he couldn't just leave Kiza here by herself. But he couldn't just leave Sakura to "be eaten alive by the snakes". Sasuke was panicking and Kiza could feel it, "Daddy, where's mommy…?" Sasuke kneeled down in front of Kiza, "Sweetie, daddy needs to go and rescue mommy… I'm taking you to the Hokage for just a little while but we will come back and get you, I promise." Kiza nodded, "Okay daddy." It wasn't a far run to Konoha in all reality; half a day at most, so Sasuke saddled Kiza up on his back and began to run.

Sasuke maneuvered his way into Konoha easily enough and before he knew it he was in front of the Hokage's-Naruto's office door and walked in. Naruto turned around only to look like he had seen a ghost, "S…Sasuke…" Sasuke sighed and set Kiza down. Naruto looked down and saw Kiza, "KIZA!" Kiza looked up. Naruto ran to Kiza and held her, "Kiza, daddy has been so worried…" Kiza scowled, "You're not my real daddy. This is my real daddy." This made Sasuke grin a bit as Naruto's mouth dropped open. Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, I need you to watch my daughter for a bit. Sakura has been kidnapped by Orochimaru and I plan to rescue her."

Naruto was seething at this point, "YOUR daughter? No, Kiza is MY daughter. Where were you when she was born? Nowhere! Where have you been for the past four years of her life? Not with her! I have been there since day one!" Sasuke scowled, "I wasn't aware I had a daughter until Sakura told me Naruto! Now will you watch over her or won't you? Because I can always take her to her grandmother's house! But I chose to bring her to you." Naruto looked down at little Kiza and smiled at her, "Of course I will watch over my little Kiza-kitten!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of Kiza, "Baby, be good for uncle Naruto okay? Daddy and mommy will be back soon." Kiza hugged Sasuke tightly around the neck, "Promise daddy?" Sasuke held onto Kiza tighter, "I promise baby…" Kiza smiled, "Okay, then I promise to be a good girl for uncle Naruto." This made Naruto flinch and Sasuke looked at him, "Sakura and I will be back to pick her up… But Naruto…" Naruto scowled, "Yeah what?" Sasuke looked down, "I…If we don't come back, please take good care of Kiza…" Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's expression, "Yeah buddy… No problem…"

Sakura was thrown onto the ground in front of Orochimaru and the tracker snakes told Orochimaru their plan making him grin, "Ah, good plan my trackers… You may go back to your cages now…" The tracker snakes slithered off making Sakura shudder. Orochimaru darkly chuckled, "Welcome my child… Sakura is your name I believe? Such an elegant and beautiful name… It suits you." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Release me Orochimaru. I am not some prized possession to keep as a trophy. Sasuke will come and rescue me!" Orochimaru laughed harder this time, "But my dear… Sasuke is the one who was to bring you here. This was all part of the plan to restore his clan." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "YOU'RE LYING!"

The poorly lit room was dark, damp and had a moldy smell to it. Kabuto appeared with a cup and handed it to Sakura, "You must be thirsty after your travels, so I brought you some water." Sakura looked suspiciously at Kabuto and the cup before drinking it all of its contents in one chug. Orochimaru chuckled as Sakura began to fall but Kabuto caught her, "You see, we didn't want you going around making too much noise so I slipped a paralysis drug in there. Don't worry, it will wear off eventually." Kabuto picked Sakura up and looked at Orochimaru for directions. Orochimaru leaned his head on one of his hands, "Take her to my lab… Since she is Tsunade's prodigy I want you to run some tests on her to see if her strength could help me at all Kabuto." Sakura's eyes widened as Kabuto bowed, "As you wish Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto began to walk through the dark and musky tunnels of the lair. Sakura felt like she was suffocating from her claustrophobia and her eyes widened in sheer fear and panic as she began to hyperventilate. Kabuto stopped and looked down at her, "Calm down Sakura… I won't allow him to hurt you, Sasuke or Kiza… I had to drug you to make it look real… I will release you as soon as the drug wears off okay?" Sakura nodded but then gasped out, "I…am…claustrophobic…"

Kabuto tilted his head and chuckled a bit, "I was for the longest time too. But we are always in places like this and Lord Orochimaru can't really move much on his own anymore. I'm just going to take one vile of blood for a sample and say the drug wore off and you escaped. So you're going to need to rough me up a bit, I don't mind because I'm a medic." Kabuto smiled reassuringly at Sakura. Kabuto laid Sakura on the table and extracted the one vile of blood from her and then gave her the antidote for the paralysis.

Sitting up Sakura looked around at the lab, 'It looks like a mad scientist lab down here… creepy much…' Kabuto stood there, "I'm ready Sakura. Just try not to break anything okay?" Sakura nodded and began to pummel Kabuto, feeling terrible he was going to allow her to escape afterwards. After the beatings were done Kabuto quickly lead her to the exit, "Now run as fast as you can Sakura!"


	3. So Much to Say

**Wow! I am so honored with all of the views and reviews this story has received so far! It made my day!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: So Much to Say

Kiza sat in Naruto's office playing with a doll while Naruto stared out the window. Naruto couldn't get what Sasuke had said out of his head… **"I… If we don't come back, please take good care of Kiza…" **Naruto clenched his fists, 'You two better come back safe… Kiza needs the both of you…' Kiza looked up, "Uncle Naruto is something wrong?" Naruto turned around to look at this tiny mixture of Sasuke and Sakura, smiling down at her, "No sweetie, nothing is wrong. I'm just watching for your dad and mom…" Kiza nodded and went back to playing with her doll.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards Orochimaru's lair, "That bastard, I will kill him if he harms Sakura!" This only drove Sasuke to run faster and he skidded to a stop whenever he reached the entrance. He opened it swiftly and jumped in, activating his eternal mangekyo sharingan in the process. Sasuke began sulking towards Orochimaru, clearly pissed off and heard an evil laughter once reaching the dark room, "Sasuke my boy, how nice of you to come back." Orochimaru cackled and Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "Where have you taken Sakura. I won't ask you twice, nor will I give you a second chance…" Orochimaru began laughing, "But Sasuke, this was all part of the plan to revive your clan. Sakura is your sacred vessel… Now where is the child…?"

Clenching his fist tightly, Sasuke glared his sharingan at the treacherous snake, "I would never bring Kiza here. Unless you perceive me to be stupid that is…" Orochimaru gritted his teeth, "Damn you Sasuke, I should have known you'd betray me." Sasuke grinned, "But on the contrary Orochimaru, I do thank you for all those years of training. Now I can protect my family from snakes like you!" Sasuke unsheathed his katana, running his Chidori through the blade and bolted towards Orochimaru only for the entire lair and Orochimaru to begin to dissolve.

Sakura had been running for three days now in the desert and had no idea where in the hell she was. All she could think about was Kiza as she collapsed face forward to the dusty earth. Sakura looked out into the vast nothingness she had been running around in and began to cry. Sasuke knew where the exit led to and hoped Sakura had escaped into the desert. Running as fast as his legs would take him he began to yell her name hoping she would hear him, "SAKURA!" He kept this up for more than three days until he saw her…

Ready to give up that Sasuke wasn't going to come and find her, Sakura slowly began to close her eyes. Her eyes and ears had been playing tricks on her lately so whenever she heard a familiar, "SAKURA!" she didn't even budge. Sasuke fell to his knees beside her and quickly grabbed his canteen, "You have to live for our child! Don't you dare leave us now! Kiza needs us both!" Sakura's cracked lips moved but her voice was gone from dehydration. Sasuke held Sakura on her back and began to slowly pour some water into her mouth.

Once Sakura awoke she was no longer in the desert, but back in her home in her and Sasuke's bed. She slowly sat up only to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with a smile on his handsome face and he ran to her wrapping his arms around her neck, "I was so worried about you Sakura…" Sakura smiled softly and slowly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, "You came for me…" Sasuke leaned back before leaning into her and pressing his lips gently against hers. Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered something Kiza had asked her, **"Mommy why don't you and daddy ever kiss? Don't you love daddy?" **

The kiss the two shared felt magical to Sakura as she mentally answered Kiza's question, 'Yes Kiza, mommy does love daddy…' Once the two broke apart Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, "I was so scared Sakura…" Sakura was taken aback by Sasuke's question, "Why would the mighty Sasuke be scared?" She teased. Then she felt tears against her face coming from Sasuke, "I was scared I was going to lose you…" Sakura's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke and brought his head down onto her chest, stroking his messy hair gently, "Hey, I'm tough. I'm not going anywhere for a long time, okay?" Sasuke began to sob against Sakura's chest and then she heard it… She heard the words she had longed to hear for over four years, "Sakura, I love you so much…" She smiled and clung tighter to Sasuke, "I love you too Sasuke…"

Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand through the snow covered lands to retrieve Kiza from Naruto. Sakura looked over at Sasuke seeing a smile gracing his serene face. Once the two got to Konoha they swiftly snuck in and quickly got to the Hokage tower, once they opened the door Kiza looked up with the biggest smile in the world, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Kiza got up and ran to the two and Sakura and Sasuke both dropped to their knees to cling to Kiza tightly. Naruto turned around with a cold and hard face, "Take them into custody but leave the child!" Sakura's eyes widened as ANBU members surrounded them.

The jail was filthy and reminded Sakura of Orochimaru's lair; making her claustrophobia kick in. Sakura began to panic and hyperventilate and Sasuke growled angrily as the two were thrown into the same cell. Once it was locked Naruto came down, "You should have just stayed with me Sakura. Then you and I could have lived happily as a family with Kiza, but you just had to choose Sasuke like you always have! Now Kiza will have her memories erased about you and Sasuke and she will live with me." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS NARUTO! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD, SHE NEEDS HER MOTHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER HER! SASUKE IS HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now she is my child. You two will be sentenced to death in a week. Farewell Sakura and Sasuke."

Kiza sat crying in the Hokage's office in a corner and once Naruto returned he began to walk towards her, "Kiza honey…" Kiza looked up and scowled, "You are evil uncle Naruto! I want nothing to do with you!" Kiza swiftly got up and ran out of the Hokage's office towards the one other person she could trust… Tsunade no longer drank so she was tending to a small garden whenever a light knock came to her door. Tsunade walked to her front door and opened it only to see Kiza, "Kiza, Oh my sweet granddaughter!"

Tsunade noticed Kiza was sobbing and picked her up, "Kiza baby what's wrong?" Kiza sniffled and wrapped her arms around Tsunade's neck, "Uncle Naruto put mommy and daddy in jail! Daddy went to rescue mommy and whenever they came back uncle Naruto said he wanted to keep me for himself and threw them in jail!" Tsunade's eye twitched, "Grandma will take care of it okay sweetie? Just stay here…" Tsunade was cut off by Kiza, "NO! I want to stay with you!" Tsunade sighed but nodded, "All right. We are going back to see uncle Naruto though…"

The rage of an angry grandmother stormed into Naruto's office looking scarier than when she was Hokage. Naruto still feared the legendary sannin and fell back, "Granny Tsunade what are you doing here!?" Tsunade had a look in her eyes like she was ready to murder anyone who stood in her way, "Naruto Uzumaki, I am ashamed of you! Kiza is not your biological daughter and you are being selfish to take away her mother and father! If Sasuke is who Sakura chooses to raise Kiza then that is none of your business! I can take back that title of Hokage as fast as I gave it to you! Your father, the fourth Hokage, would be mortified of your actions!"

A sneeze echoed through the jail and Sasuke rubbed Sakura's back, "You're still not completely healed are you honey…" Sakura looked down, "I suppose not…" Sakura looked at Sasuke with tear filled eyes, "Sasuke… I want you to know this if we are going to die… On Kiza's birth certificate I actually put Uchiha as her last name, not Haruno…" Sasuke's eyes widened with tears, "S…Seriously…?" Sakura nodded sadly, "I wanted her to have the Uchiha pride if she were to ever meet you and you were to become her father…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Thank you Sakura…"

Suddenly a mass amount of angry chakra filled the jail, making Sasuke and Sakura look up. Tsunade came into view and knocked the jail bars down making Kiza cheer, "Granny you're the best!" Tsunade shook her head, "Sasuke, take Sakura and Kiza now. You must run as fast as you can and escape before it's too late!" Sasuke nodded and Sakura stood up. Kiza ran to the two and Sasuke picked her up, "Oh Kiza we have missed you so much!" Tsunade began to hear multiple ninja running in their direction, "You must go now Sasuke! But please, take care of both of them." Sasuke nodded, "Thank you." The three of them instantly vanished and Tsunade looked behind her, "Good luck Sakura…"

The three appeared outside of Konoha and Sasuke and Sakura began running as fast as they could to get away from the place they once called home. After traveling for half a day the three were finally back home. Sakura knelt in front of Kiza, "Kiza, baby, I need to tell you something. Your real last name is Uchiha, not Haruno. It's the same last name that daddy has." Kiza smiled brightly, "Really!?" Sakura nodded, "Mhm!" Kiza then looked at Sakura, "Then why don't you have the same last name mommy?" Sakura was about to answer whenever Sasuke began to speak, "She does, mommy and daddy are going to get married today Kiza. Is that okay with you?" Kiza's smiling grew larger, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sasuke got on one knee in front of Sakura and held out a ring box, "Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Yes." Sasuke opened the box to show not one ring, but two white gold bands. He placed one on Sakura's finger and Sakura placed the other on Sasuke's finger. Kiza then chirped out, "I know pronounce you husband and wife! Daddy you may now kiss mommy!" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura deeply making Kiza gross out and cover her face.

Sakura and Sasuke began cooking dinner for the three as Kiza played outside. Suddenly Kiza ran inside, "MOMMY, DADDY, CAN WE KEEP IT!?" In Kiza's hands was a baby white wolf. Sasuke looked at Sakura who only smiled, "Well you're going to need to name her." Kiza squealed excitedly, "Um, um, Angel!" Sakura giggled, "Angel it is then." Kiza and Sakura now wore the Uchiha crest, so Kiza thought since Angel was now a part of the family that she should wear it too. So after dinner Sakura made a pink collar with the Uchiha family crest on it. Sasuke made a name plate using his Chidori to engrave Angel on it.

Once Kiza was put to bed Sasuke and Sakura went to check on her once more before they too went to bed, only to see Kiza holding onto Angel and Angel snuggled up close to Kiza. Sakura smiled happily and leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke closed the door softly. Sasuke then swooped Sakura up into his arms grinning, "I think it's time we had our honey moon at home… Don't you?" Sakura began blushing furiously, "You're saying you want another child aren't you." Sasuke chuckled, "Why not? They're so cute and I didn't get to raise the first one for the first four years. So I think it's only fair." Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke closed the door to their bedroom…


	4. The Rise of The Uchiha Clan

**Thank you for all the great views and reviews guys!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: The Rise of the Uchiha Clan

Sakura awoke grumbling, it had been seven months since Sasuke's and her so called "honey moon" and the only one paying the price was Sakura. Now seven months pregnant with their second child, Tsunade made monthly visits to check up on her. Sakura felt a lot bigger than she did with Kiza and had to wonder why. So as a medic herself Sakura did her own test by running her chakra filled hand over her swollen belly. Sakura's hand suddenly froze and her eye twitched, "DAMN YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke hauled ass into their room to see a hysterical sight of Sakura trying to get up, but stranded like a turtle knocked onto its back. Sasuke began laughing like a hyena which pissed Sakura off even more, "What the fuck is so funny Sasuke! Help me up dammit!" Sasuke went over to his wife and laughed while he hoisted her up. Sakura scowled, "This is your fault Sasuke! Mister, let's have another kid! Blah, blah, blah!" Sasuke, still laughing had to ask, "What is wrong with you love?" Sakura scowled and in her hormonal fury lashed out, "WE ARE HAVING TWINS DAMMIT!" Sasuke began laughing hysterically at how dramatic Sakura was being.

The now five year old Kiza and nine month old Angel ran in and Kiza gasped, "You are having twins mommy!?" Sakura looked up, "Yes honey. You're going to be a big sister to two more little girls!" Sasuke stopped laughing instantly, "Wait, two more girls…?" Sakura grinned maliciously, "That's right Sasuke Uchiha. You're going to be a daddy of three little girls!" Kiza cheered and Sasuke pouted, "I wanted a boy." Sakura rolled her eyes, "So sorry you can only give me girls Sasuke, it's not my fault." Sasuke folded his arms, "So have you thought of names for these two?" Kiza raised her hand, "What about princess and fairy!"

Sakura began laughing so hard she was crying, "I was thinking more on the lines of Sasura and Sasana." Kiza's eyes began sparkling, "Mommy those are the best names ever and they are so pretty!" Sasuke smiled at the names at how beautiful they were, "Great choice honey… Even though I was hoping for a boy… there's always a next time!" Sasuke winked at Sakura, fully knowing she would blow up at this. Sakura's face turned red with anger and Sasuke threw his hands up in the air, "OH NO KIZA! THE MOMMY BOMB IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY QUICKLY!" Kiza squealed and laughed as her and Sasuke ran from the room. Sakura then unleashed it, "DAMMIT SASUKE! I AM NOT JUST A VESSEL TO RECREATE THE UCHIHA CLAN!" Sakura then waddled out towards Sasuke and Kiza as fast as she could.

It had been three, not to mention long, months and Sakura was now in labor. Tsunade and Sasuke were both in the room with her this round while Ino watched Kiza to keep her company. So Ino took Kiza outside to play with her as Sakura screamed in agony, "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Sasuke's hand was being crushed by Sakura's and she looked at Sasuke, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tsunade laughed hysterically and before she even knew it both twins were out. Tsunade bathed both twins after cutting the umbilical cords, "My job here is done." She handed Sakura Sasura and handed Sasuke Sasana. Congratulations on becoming a real family you two." Sakura smiled tiredly at Tsunade, "Thank you Tsunade… can you send Kiza and Ino in?" Tsunade nodded, "Of course."

Soon enough Kiza and Ino both came running in, "Oh my god Sakura they are beyond cute!" Sakura smiled at Ino, "Ino, will you be the god mother of Sasura and Sasana?" Ino squealed, "Of course!" Kiza kept jumping to see the twins and Ino laughed, picked her up and set her on the bed. Kiza awed at the twins, "Mommy, they are so tiny…" Sakura smiled, "You were this tiny once Kiza. Do you want to be a real big sister and hold her?" Kiza bounced eagerly and crawled into Sakura's lap. Sakura gently placed Sasura in Kiza's arms and Kiza brought her face down to Sasura's, gently kissing the top of her baby sister's head.

Sasuke then handed Sasana to Kiza as well, "Kiza you are now officially a big sister." Kiza's arms were full of babies and she kissed Sasana's head as well. Ino took out her camera and took a picture of Kiza holding both of her baby sisters. Tears of happiness escaped Kiza's eyes, "I… I'm so happy mommy and daddy… They are the most perfect baby sister's ever…" In honesty the twins looked exactly like Kiza except for one difference, the twins had a streak of pink on opposite sides of their heads. Sasura's pink was on the right and Sasana's was on the left. Sasuke just smiled softly watching Kiza holding her two new baby sisters until Ino pushed him to sit next to Sakura, "Family picture!" Sasuke chuckled and sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; Ino snapped the perfect picture and nodded happily.

Ino then declared her and Shikamaru were getting married but didn't want to live in the village anymore because of Naruto's cruel rulings. Sasuke then remembered there was another fairly new abandoned home on the opposite side of the lake, "Well there is another home on the opposite side of the lake, so you and Shikamaru can take that house if you want. Lately we've just been using it as a fort for Kiza but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if her aunt Ino moved into it would you Kiza?" Kiza shook her head happily and Ino hugged Sasuke, "Thank you." Sasuke nodded and Sakura chimed in, "We will get it clean before you two move in okay?" Ino nodded and her eyes watered, "Thank you so much Sakura and Sasuke. You two are life savers. I did not want to raise a family in the village while Naruto was Hokage. Ever since you left Sakura he's been cruel, it's truly a poison environment to raise a family in."

Immediately clasping her hands over her mouth, Sakura's eyes widened, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Ino chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, hey Kiza you're going to be a cousin!" Kiza squealed happily, "SO MANY BABIES!" The twins began to cry and Kiza looked scared, "I scared my sissy's mommy!" Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "They're probably just hungry honey. Why don't you and daddy go play outside while I talk to aunt Ino?" Kiza nodded as Sakura took each twin out of Kiza's arms. Kiza and Sasuke both kissed Sakura before running outside.

As the twins ate from Sakura's breasts she began to talk to Ino, "So how far along are you?" Ino blushed and looked down, "Five months." Sakura laughed, "No wonder you looked so chunky! But you do have a glow. I should have guessed." Ino laughed, "Yeah well I don't even know the sex!" After feeding the twins they fell asleep and Sakura laid each one in their bassinets. "Let me check." Ino's eyes brightened up, "You would do that Sakura!?" Sakura laughed and nodded, "Just lie down Ino…" Ino laid back and Sakura ran her chakra filled hand over Ino's belly and stifled a laugh whenever she let the chakra die down. Ino's eyes widened, "What Sakura!? Is there something wrong with them!?" Sakura shook her head, "Congratulations Ino, you're having twin boys!" Ino's eyes widened, "W…What?" Sakura nodded, "You heard me!"

Four months passed quickly and Sakura was now pregnant AGAIN but insisted she was fine to deliver Ino's twins. Sakura checked Ino's dilation, "Well Ino, you're at a 10; ready to push?" Ino shook her head, "NO! Dear god! Now I know why you screamed during this!" Sakura chuckled, "And I have to do it again in six months. Now PUSH!" After thirty minutes Sakura held both baby boys, one looked like Ino, the other looked like Shikamaru. After bathing them she handed them to Ino, "What are you going to name them Ino?" Ino looked up, "Inamaru and Shikano." Sakura smiled and nodded, writing them on the birth certificate. "Congratulations you two, you're officially parents! If you will excuse me I left Sasuke with Kiza, Sasana and Sasura." Sakura shook her head, "Lord knows what that man and Kiza are doing right now." Ino looked up, "Hey Sakura…" Sakura looked back, "Yeah?" Ino smiled, "Sasuke has come a long way… He's a fantastic father…"

Sakura walked back to her home slowly while rubbing her stomach only to feel a male chakra inside, "Well looks like Sasuke is getting his wish this round. I swear; I'm done after this one." Not even sensing it Orochimaru appeared behind Sakura, "Hello Sakura my dear." Sakura froze and a shiver ran up her spine, "You have been busy recreating the Uchiha clan so far haven't you. Now you have a male vessel in your womb… You shall give birth to him in my lair locked away so that this time you cannot escape!" Orochimaru took a tight hold of Sakura and vanished. Orochimaru threw Sakura in a room and locked the door from the outside. Sakura climbed onto the bed and curled into a ball, beginning to sob.

The sun was now setting, creating a blood red and orange color in the sky. Sasuke looked at the clock while feeding the twins bottles of Sakura's frozen milk. Kiza came up to Sasuke, "Daddy, why hasn't mommy come home yet…?" Sasuke smiled at her and sat Sasana up to burp her, "Maybe the delivery is taking longer than expected. Why don't you run over to aunt Ino's and see if mommy is still delivering the twins?" Kiza nodded and ran bare foot over to Ino and Shikamaru's home, knocking on the door whenever she got there. Shikamaru opened the door and Kiza spoke, "Hey uncle Shikamaru is my mommy still here?" Shikamaru shook his head, "No sweetie but come in and talk to your aunt."

Ino sat there wide eyed, "Kiza honey, what do you mean she hasn't come home yet? She got finished with the delivery at noon!" Kiza sniffled and looked up at Ino, "Aunt Ino, she hasn't come home yet so daddy sent me over here because he was feeding Sasana and Sasura." Ino nodded, "Go home and tell your daddy what we told you okay?" Kiza nodded and began to run as fast as she could back home whenever she faintly sensed an evil chakra that had been in the spot she was standing long ago. She now ran as fast as she could back home and once there she gasped for air while speaking, "Daddy, I think something bad happened to mommy!"

Sasuke shot up, clearly exhausted from the twins, "What did you just say Kiza?!" Kiza winced but repeated what she had just said. Sasuke instructed for Kiza to stay and wait with the twins. Kiza nodded as Sasuke ran out the door he sensed it automatically and froze wide eyed, "Orochimaru…" Sasuke booked it to Ino's house and knocked on their door. Shikamaru opened the door, "Hey man, Kiza was just here." Sasuke shook his head, "Sakura has been kidnapped by Orochimaru." Ino then ran out, "W…WHAT!?" Shikamaru sighed, "Ino go back to bed." Ino shook her head, "My best friend has been kidnapped by a lunatic and she's finally pregnant with a son!" Sasuke froze, "W…What did you just say…?" Ino clasped her hand over her mouth and Shikamaru sighed, "Man what a drag… Sakura told us to keep it a secret from you. But Ino let that one out of the bag!"

Sakura awoke with Orochimaru staring at her and she backed away, "Get away from me!" Orochimaru licked his lips, "You look so delicious, no wonder Sasuke wants to keep you all to himself." Sakura grossed out and backed away even farther, "Stay away from me and my child you lunatic!" Orochimaru smiled darkly, "Oh but on the contrary my dear… Your child will be my new vessel once he is of age…" Sakura shook her head, "LIKE HELL HE WILL BE!" Orochimaru laughed, "In due time once that brat is delivered and old enough to eat solids I will have no use for you anymore. Then that Uchiha brat growing in you will be mine for the taking and I will raise him as my own."

Left in the poorly lit room Sakura began to cry again, "Sasuke where are, come and save your son… As long as he is safe I don't care what happens to me…" A knock came to her door and Kabuto walked in, "I'm sorry this happened to you again Sakura…" Sakura ran to Kabuto and cried in his chest. Kabuto lightly rubbed Sakura's back as Sakura whispered, "Forgive me…" Sakura then knocked Kabuto out and ran out the door not knowing which way she should go. So she chose to go right, she had to save her unborn child no matter what. She had to keep fighting until the day she died.

The halls never seemed to end in this never-ending maze. Sakura took ten minute breaks and then ran again. She didn't know where she was or where the exit was. Finally she came upon a random door and opened it, only to see the exit and was about to run through it whenever an arm grabbed hers tightly and drug her back in only to see Orochimaru, "Now, we wouldn't want you to get hurt would we?" Sakura gathered chakra in her fists and slammed it into Orochimaru's face. His body didn't budge, "That wasn't very nice my dear…" Sakura clawed at hold he had on her arm, "LET ME GO!" Orochimaru ignored her and dragged her to a cage, "It seems you need to be caged like an animal." He threw her into the cage, which was right next to his throne. He locked it and sat down, "Now I have a pet, how lovely."

Sasuke ran as fast as he could after leaving all three of his children with Ino and Shikamaru. He had to find Sakura, he just had to. He followed Sakura's chakra signature, clearly pissed off at this entire situation. Orochimaru was going to pay for abducting his wife; he would pay by dying this time. There was no escaping his wrath this time around. Orochimaru would die by his hand even if it killed him.


	5. Take One Down and Pass It Around

**So glad I'm keeping everyone on the edges of their seats with this story!**

**If anyone has a question, don't hesitate to review that question! I will get back to you ASAP!**

**You guys have seriously made my day so a special thanks goes out to Sakuragirl915, AcE the Goldfish, Lothaire and two anonymous guest! **

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Take One Down and Pass It Around

Month after month passed and Sakura stayed in that cage… Sure she was "fed" three times a day and given water to drink thanks to Kabuto, but she cried herself to sleep each and every night. She missed Kiza, Sasana and Sasura... But more than anything she missed Sasuke… Sakura just wanted to go home but there was no guarantee she would be leaving with her son, or alive for that fact.

Orochimaru sulked into the room for the day and sat in his so called throne, "Ah, Sakura my pet… How are you this morning?" Every time Orochimaru spoke to her, she would ignore him. Orochimaru scowled, "When I speak to you, you will respond Sakura." Sakura rubbed her growing belly in silence. Kabuto walked in with Sakura's morning meal only to by stopped by Orochimaru, "Do not feed her today Kabuto." Kabuto's mouth dropped, "But Lord Orochimaru, Sakura is pregnant. She needs all the nutrition she can get for her son."

Sasuke had checked over half of Orochimaru's hideouts only to come out empty handed each time. He also had been away from his family for three months now and he knew Sakura was now in her sixth month. He shook his head and kept running towards another hideout, Sakura needed him and he had yet to be able to save her. Sasuke got a cold look on his face, "You will suffer for this Orochimaru…"

Sakura needed to get out of this cage, day after day went by and she felt like she was slowly going insane. Kabuto noticed this and decided to bring it up to Orochimaru, "Lord Orochimaru, if you don't let Sakura out of that cage she will in fact go insane. As her doctor I believe she needs some fresh air to keep her sanity intact." Orochimaru eyed Kabuto suspiciously, "Very well Kabuto, you may take her outside. She is six months pregnant, there's not much she can do to you." Kabuto bowed and unlocked the cage. Whenever he crouched down to help Sakura up he winked at her and she eagerly took his hand.

The two walked through the poorly lit lair whenever Sakura spoke up, "Thank you Kabuto…" Kabuto smiled at her, "Don't mention it Sakura." Sakura laughed sadly making Kabuto look over, "What is it?" Sakura began to cry, "I… I haven't even named him yet…" Kabuto's face fell, "Why don't you name him now?" Sakura sniffled and thought carefully as Kabuto opened the door to the outside world, Sakura, not having seen the sun in three months immediately shielded her eyes.

Sasuke was running as fast as he could whenever he sensed Sakura's chakra, it was faint but he now at least had a lead. He took off towards her chakra, swiftly dodging every tree that came in his way. Sasuke clenched his fist, "Hold on Sakura, I am coming. I will save you!"

Kabuto smiled whenever he sensed Sasuke's chakra and immediately thought, 'Thank God…' Kabuto crouched down and began whispering in Sakura's ear, "Sasuke is near, I will give you to him okay?" Sakura nodded whenever Orochimaru appeared, "Kabuto you traitor, I knew you had been letting the vessel go!" Kabuto scowled, "SHE HAS AN ENTIRE FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! WHAT ABOUT HER CHILDREN?! WHAT ABOUT HER HUSBAND!?" Sasuke then appeared, "HE'S RIGHT HERE!"

Sasuke pulled out his katana and held it to Orochimaru's throat, "Release my wife…." Orochimaru grinned, "Sasuke, my boy, it's good to see you again… How many brats do you have now?" Sasuke growled angrily, "They aren't brats, they are my children. As for quantity, I have three girls and one little boy coming!" Orochimaru began laughing hysterically, "I have a never ending supply of vessels now! Kabuto, go and retrieve those three brats." Kabuto stood angrily, "No." Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips, "Sasuke, you once told me all you wanted was power. Do you honestly believe you have acquired enough power to defeat me?"

The bloody duel was about to start and Kabuto took Sakura to a safe location. Orochimaru laughed maliciously, "If I win, I get Sakura and your unborn son." Sasuke growled, "I will agree to no terms because I will kill you." Sasuke then ran at Orochimaru, activating his eternal mangekyo sharingan in the process and running his Chidori through his blade. Sakura could not watch, by the time she took her hand off her face Orochimaru was on the ground, dead.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and he dropped his blade to catch her. Sasuke picked Sakura up and twirled her around, "I have been looking for you for three months… You and our son…" Sakura began to cry, "I tried escaping and Kabuto tried to help me as well…" Sasuke looked over to Kabuto and nodded to him, "Thank you Kabuto." Kabuto nodded back, "Don't mention it…"

As Sasuke and Sakura walked home they held hands and talked about names for their son. Sakura looked up at the sky, "Itachi…" Sasuke looked over at Sakura, "What?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "I want to name him in honor of your brother…" Sasuke remembered the day he killed Itachi and was only told after he had killed him that his brother was innocent, "Yes… I think that will be an honorable name for our child…"

Three months flew by in the blink of an eye and Sakura was now giving birth to their son. Tsunade laughed, "You know the drill Sakura." Within no time at all their son was out and Tsunade was bathing the screaming child, "So you two, what is this one's name?" Sakura smiled tiredly, "Itachi…" Tsunade looked back surprised, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, Itachi Uchiha."

The now seven year old Kiza and the twins were brought in by Ino and Shikamaru, "Good to see you made it through another round Sakura! Oh my god he is too cute!" Itachi looked exactly like Sasuke, dark hair and dark eyes. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "Don't get baby fever Ino. The two we have now are a handful enough." Ino pouted, making Sakura and Sasuke laugh. Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't see how you do it Sakura. You have four now, when are you going to stop producing Uchiha heirs?" Sakura chuckled, "Whenever I'm not capable anymore I suppose…"

A couple years passed in a flash, Kiza was now ten, Sasura and Sasana were five and Itachi was four. Sakura and Sasuke were still in their prime ages, only being twenty-four years old. The children were playing outside with Angel who was now a full grown, but tamed, wolf. Sakura was making lunch for the entire family whenever an explosion was heard in the distance. Sakura ran out Kiza, Sasura, Sasana, Itachi inside now! The four children ran inside as more explosions began getting closer to the house. Suddenly a giant bird dropped from the sky with a blonde haired Akatsuki member on the top.

Sakura and Sasuke ran outside, "What do you want!?" the blonde laughed, "Oh, I'm just dropping by to visit Itachi's little brother, hm. My name is Deidara and…" Another Akatsuki member who was quite goofy ran out, "And my name is Tobi! Deidara look, children!" Deidara looked annoyed, "Yes Tobi, I see the children, hm! Anyway, our leader wants your children, so you either fork them over now or die, hm." Sakura pulled on her leather gloves looking like a lioness, "You touch my children and you die!" Sasuke activated his eternal mangekyo sharingan and scowled, "Get lost."

Tobi hid behind a tree and Deidara laughed, "You think the sharingan scares me?! And you, there's nothing scary about you!" Sakura's eye twitched, clearly annoyed. Sasuke chuckled, "This is Sakura Uchiha. Check your bingo books again." Tobi flapped through his bingo book only to find her, "GAH! Look Deidara here she is!" Deidara glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, "I'll be taking those kids of yours now, hm."

Suddenly Deidara heard Tobi talking about a flower to a child, "Wow mister!" Deidara scowled, "TOBI! THAT IS ONE OF THE BRATS! GRAB IT!" Tobi looked up, "But Deidara, she's so sweet!" Sakura and Sasuke looked over to see Kiza and laughed, "Kiza honey, come here." Kiza ran over smiling, "I like him mommy and daddy! He's so nice!" Deidara was now pissed off, "TOBI!" Tobi stood up stiff, "Y…Yes partner?" Sakura sighed as Deidara bickered at Tobi, "What is this, the circus?" Sasuke shrugged, "Apparently…"

Just then Itachi ran out and Sakura gasped, "ITACHI!" Too late, Itachi was at Deidara's side examining his hands, "Whoa! Mommy, daddy, he has mouths on his hands!" Deidara jumped at hearing Itachi's name, only to look down to see a male child, "What do you want brat, hm?" Itachi laughed, "Mommy something is wrong with his speech!" Sakura and Sasuke both clasped their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Deidara was now in a rage, "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY SPEECH, HM! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, HM!?" Itachi looked up, "My name's Itachi! What's your name?!"

Deidara looked like he was going to explode so Tobi grabbed him and waved, "We will be back! It was nice to meet you Sakura and Sasuke!" Tobi then drug Deidara off kicking and screaming profanities. Itachi looked up, "Mommy, what was that about?" Sakura shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine sweetie… Why don't you and your sisters go and play in the lake or go fishing?" Itachi nodded, "Kiza, Sasura, Sasana lets go swimming or fishing!"

Sakura and Sasuke both fell into the lawn chairs, "Good grief today has been one hell of a ride." Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Isn't every day like this though?" Sakura nodded, "I suppose… You're the one who wanted an army of children." Sasuke grinned, "Then maybe we should…" Sakura shot Sasuke the death glare, "Don't you even dare say "let's have another kid!" because I will kill you. Four is enough right now." Sasuke pouted slightly and then sniffed the air, "Hey, is something burning?" Sakura shot up out of her chair, "OH GOD LUNCH!" She ran inside and came back out looking defeated, "Lunch is ruined…"

The wind blew a nice summer breeze and the scent of wild flowers surrounded the family as they all sat outside having a picnic of sandwiches, watermelon, cupcakes and green tea. Sakura smiled as she watched her four children running around playing tag and laid down on Sasuke's chest, "Nothing could ruin this day, it's simply perfect… She spoke too soon… The leader of the Akatsuki appeared, "Good afternoon Uchiha family…" Sakura and Sasuke both shot up, "Pein… What do you want?!"

Pein's stoic face masked any emotions, "I am here to collect your children." Sakura stood up, "LIKE HELL YOU WILL BE!" Pein looked at her, "I will take them with or without your permission." Sakura looked at Sasuke panicking as he stood, "Leave now. I do not wish to kill you in front of our children." Pein just stared blankly at Sasuke, "You cannot kill me, for I am a god." Sakura got a twisted look on her face, "Oh god he's insane…" Sasuke shook his head, "God's do not linger among the mortals. Nice try though Pein."

The sunny sky suddenly turned pitch black and Pein scowled, "I will ask you once again, hand your children over or I will have no choice in killing you." Sakura and Sasuke both got in battle ready stance, "Go ahead and try us!" Sighing Pein held both of his hands up, "All mighty push!" Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke were blown away and Kiza, Sasura, Sasana and Itachi all looked up terrified at this orange haired man with bars sticking out of his face. Kiza stood in front of the younger children, "Leave my brother and sisters alone!" Kiza made hand signs, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" A huge fire ball came from this tiny girl's mouth, thanks to her father. But another orange headed man sucked the jutsu right into his palms.

The six other Pein's appeared and the children screamed as they were picked up, "MOMMY, DADDY HELP!" Sakura and Sasuke awoke too late, the children were nowhere to be found… Sakura stood in a panic, "NO! This can't be happening Sasuke! Tell me this is just a dream!" Sasuke held Sakura tightly, "I promise Sakura… We will get them back…"

Kiza, Sasura, Sasana and Itachi all appeared in Amegakure in the Akatsuki tower. Four of the six Pein's threw the children to the ground and Kiza sheltered her younger sisters and brother, "What do you want from us!?" The leader Pein appeared and dismissed the other five Pein's, "You are here to become members of the Akatsuki. You all will be trained until your fifteenth year and then you will become full fledge members of this group." Kiza scowled, "No, we just want to go home!" Pein looked blankly at Kiza, "You will do it or you will die. Now tell me all of your names." Kiza gulped, "I am Kiza, the twins are Sasura and Sasana, and the youngest is Itachi."

Sakura and Sasuke bid Ino and Shikamaru a farewell until they got their children back from Pein. Ino nodded, "Be safe…" Sakura nodded, "We will Ino." Sasuke and Shikamaru shook hands. With that the two were off on another journey. But this time it involved all four of their children. Sakura and Sasuke booked it to Amegakure, the base of the Akatsuki. Sakura and Sasuke would do anything to get their children back, even if that meant killing again.


	6. Revival

**Okay, don't kill me. I know I haven't posted in a long time but I have been WAY busy lately. I would like to thank all of the views and reviews I have received for this story again! Thanks guys!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: Revival

Sakura and Sasuke had been running for a while now and the evening sky was beginning to set only to show the sparkling stars of the night sky. Sasuke slowed to a stop, "We should rest here for the night." Sakura nodded and sat her aching legs down to rest whenever a thought dawned on her, "OH MY GOD!" Sasuke just about jumped out of his skin, "What's wrong Sakura?!" Sakura placed her hand on her chin as if she were deep in thought, "Sasuke… How is it that all of the Akatsuki are alive and well?" Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, "I thought you knew Sakura…" Sakura looked confused at Sasuke, "Knew what Sasuke?"

After building a fire Sasuke sat down, "You see, someone found a jutsu to revive all members, including Itachi, of the Akatsuki…" Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, "How is that even possible…?" Sasuke looked into the fire as if its flames had all of the answers, "I wish I knew the answers Sakura…" Sakura sighed heavily, "So that means including Pein, there is Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi…" Sasuke nodded, "But the real question is… Who would want to revive the Akatsuki and why…?"

Kiza, Sasura, Sasana and Itachi were all in a single room. The three younger children had cried themselves to sleep while Kiza took the responsibility of watching over them. Kiza had to find a way out for the sake of her younger sisters and brother, so she did what she had to. She got up and kissed all three on the head before turning to walk out. Once out in the hallway she masked her chakra the way her mother had taught her to and began sneaking through the darkened halls of the Akatsuki tower. Kiza remembered something, 'The ventilation system!' She ran back to her room and looked up, there right above the bed was the vent and it was big enough for everyone to fit through.

Shaking her younger sisters and brother awake, Kiza placed her pointer finger over her lips to keep them quiet and the three nodded at Kiza. She then boosted Sasura up and she grabbed onto the vent only for it to easily come loose with no noise, she tossed it on the bed and Kiza hoisted her up into the vents. Next was Sasana, Kiza pushed her up and then looked at Itachi and back up to Sasura whispering, "I'm going to toss him lightly, make sure you two catch him…" Sasura and Sasana nodded and Kiza gently tossed Itachi up to his twin sisters whom caught him with ease.

Kiza grabbed the vent cover and jumped up into vent with ease, putting the cover back perfectly into place, "Let's go…" The four moved cautiously, not even knowing where they were going. Call it luck but the four actually found a way to the outside. Kiza removed the ventilation cover to the building and jumped out first, "Common Sasura, I will catch you." Sasura nodded and jumped into her big sister's arms. Kiza looked up, "Okay Sasana, you're next." Sasana nodded and jumped. After catching both of the twins Kiza looked up at the remaining sibling, Itachi, "Itachi, jump! Your big sissy will catch you!" Itachi being the reckless one nodded and jumped easily into Kiza's arms, "You were so brave Itachi. I'm proud." Itachi gave Kiza a goofy grin, "Thanks sissy." Kiza held Itachi and Sasura's hand while Sasura held Sasana's hand, "Let's go home guys." They all nodded and began running out of the city as fast as possible.

The morning sky began to rise with rays of orange, red and gold whenever Sakura and Sasuke awoke. Skipping breakfast, the two parents darted towards Amegakure, only to stop whenever they felt the chakra of their children coming straight at them. Sakura skidded to a stop and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke they're coming!"

Kiza was the first one to sense their parents and looked at Sasana, Sasura and Itachi, "Mommy and daddy aren't far from us!" they all began running, following Kiza's lead. Kiza saw the long pink hair and yelled out, "MOMMY!" Sakura pumped more chakra into her legs and wrapped her arms around her four children, "Thank god you four are safe… I was so worried…" Sasuke picked up Itachi who wrapped his arms tiredly around his father's neck, "Sakura, we need to go now." Sakura nodded, picking up Sasura. Sasuke hoisted Sasana on his back and the family began running as fast as they could.

In the Akatsuki tower Pein sat at his desk whenever Tobi ran in. He was doing some sort of panic dance whenever he shouted, "THE KIDS ARE GONE LEADER!" Pein's head shot up, "What did you just say…" Tobu stopped and looked at Pein, "Kiza, Sasura, Sasana and mini-Itachi are not in their room!" Pein growled and stood angrily, "FIND THEM!" Tobi squeaked nervously and nodded, "Yes sir!" Running around frantically, Tobi corralled all of the Akatsuki members, "Leader told me to gather everyone to find the four children!" Everyone sighed angrily but nodded.

The family of six finally returned home and were settling back into their normal daily routines. Ino had come over to talk to Sakura and Shikamaru had come to talk to Sasuke while they fished in the lake outside their homes. Kiza, Sasura, Sasana and Itachi were all playing outside with Angel. Angel knew to protect the children at all costs now and watched all four of them carefully.

Suddenly Kiza ran inside, "MAMMA, MAMMA, MAMMA! I FINALLY GOT MY SHARINGAN!" Sakura looked over to see Kiza's red eyes with only one little comma in it, which made her smile, "Congratulations my baby! You'd better go show your father!" Kiza nodded and ran off. Ino looked at Sakura in awe, "Sakura, I seriously envy you." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Ino?" Ino looked down, "Neither Shikamaru nor I have a special Kekke Genkai like the Sharingan…" Sakura laughed, "Oh, that… Don't be envious over something as tedious as that Ino. You have a wonderful husband who adores you and that's all that should matter." Ino smiled softly, "I suppose you're right Sakura. I am pretty lucky in the husband aspect, though; I wish he would stop complaining about how everything is such a drag!"

The night was coming to an end and both Sakura and Sasuke waved goodnight to Ino and Shikamaru. All four children were in bed and fast asleep, so Sakura found this as an opportunity to "reproduce". Sasuke had no complaints either; he loved all of his kids and wanted an army of Uchiha's running around practically. So Sakura and Sasuke did just that, making love under the stars. In hopes to conceive another Uchiha to add on to the family…


End file.
